ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Fangdam
Fangdam is a Warrior of the Fangpyre tribe, acting as not only the second-in-command for Fangtom but also his brother. Originally a generic Fangpyre Warrior, he was accidentally mutated into having a second head, and is notable for being afflicted with muteness. History NOTE: To fill out the Serpentine ranks in the television series, most of the Serpentine characters were used multiple times in group shots. As such, any notable appearances of a Fangpyre Warrior will be categorized here, for convenience. Born as the brother of Fangtom, Fangdam would witness his brother become the tribe leader, and likewise, acted his siblings' second-in-command. After the Serpentine War began, he helped participate in numerous battles. However, in one of the battles, he was accidentally bitten by Fang-Suei. As a result of the Fangpyre venom's work on someone who was already a Serpentine, this caused a hideous mutation that gave Fangdam a second head, not unlike his brother. Spellbound A Fangpyre Warrior was one of the Serpentine who took part in the attack on Jamanakai Village during the first Serpentine War, but was defeated by the Elemental Master of Light. Following the Serpentine's defeat, he was sealed away with the rest of his tribe in the Fangpyre Tomb. Snakebit Fangdam was freed along with the rest of his tribe by Lloyd Garmadon when he discovered the Fangpyre Tomb. During their subsequent battle with the Ninja at Ed and Edna's junkyard, Fangdam was among the troops stationed just beyond the junkyard, lying in wait for the Ninja if the Serpentine in the junkyard proved unable to overcome them. He joined the other Fangpyre in pursuing the Ninja when they managed to grab Fangtom's staff, but the attack was thwarted when the Ninja escaped in the Destiny's Bounty. Can of Worms Fangdam, alongside the rest of his tribe, would be invited to participate in a momentary truce beneath Ninjago City to discuss reuniting the tribes together. Participating as an audience member, he would be goaded into a brief skirmish against the other tribes as a result of the ninja spreading insults amongst the Serpentine. The Snake King Fangdam joined the rest of the Serpentine in journeying to the Lost City of Ouroboros following its rediscovery by Pythor P. Chumsworth. There, he bore witness to the Anacondrai General forcibly claiming leadership over all Serpentine by defeating the other four Generals in a Slither Pit. He was later among the crowd of spectators when the Ninja arrived and were forced to fight Samurai X. Tick Tock Alongside the rest of the Serpentine, Fangdam watched Pythor attempt to locate the four Silver Fangblades, and much to his disappointment, witnessed the Anacondrai fail. However, when Pythor, in a stroke of genius, managed to create the map using the Staffs' anti-venom, he cheered on the Snake King alongside the rest of the Serpentine. Once Bitten, Twice Shy Fangdam helped participate in the search for the Silver Fangblades, entering Mega Monster Amusement Park under the guise of a generic mascot. After helping dig up the Hypnobrai Fangblade, he battled the ninja, only for Zane to accidentally freeze himself and his teammates. However, intercepted by Samurai X, he would chase the vigilante across the amusement park before finally capturing and bearing witness to the Samurai's identity, Nya. Upon their escape, he would take note of an infected Jay and gloat alongside his brethren before escaping. The Green Ninja Fangdam participated in the retrieval of the Fangpyre Fangblade from the Fire Temple. After witnessing the Fangblade being dug up, he clashed with the ninja before being ordered to escape. All of Nothing Fangdam helped defend the Fangblades from intruders at the Serpentine's underground fortress. After capturing the ninja, he watched the celebratory Slither Pit tournament, and later fought against the Skulkin. Darkness Shall Rise After the Great Devourer's death, Fangdam and his brother regrouped under Skales' command, only to be approached by Lord Garmadon. After the Dark Lord showed off his powers by using the Golden Weapons to reconstruct the wreckage of the Destiny's Bounty into the Black Bounty, Fangdam, awed by Garmadon's power, chose to part ways with his brother Fangtom, siding with Garmadon alongside the rest of the Serpentine. Later, he arrived at the Golden Peaks with the rest of the Serpentine and witnessed the creation of the Mega Weapon. Pirates Vs. Ninja After Garmadon used the Mega Weapon to bring Captain Soto's pirates back to life, a Fangdam was among the Serpentine that gathered on the main deck to claim the boat to be theirs, though was thrown in the brig by No-Eyed Pete with the rest of the snakes. Double Trouble After a Constrictai Soldier suggested that Lord Garmadon create another group of pirates with his Mega Weapon, Fangdam threw him overboard at Garmadon's instruction. The Day Ninjago Stood Still Fangdam was present in Ouroboros when Skales was crowned as the new Snake King and cheered him on. The Corridor of Elders Fangdam was in Ninjago Doomsday Comix when Kai asked the citizens to help them fight Chen's army. Fangdam agreed and faced off against the imposter Anacondrai at the Corridor of Elders. In Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) Fangdam is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. He can be purchased for 50,000 studs after collecting her character token in Level 22: Fangpyre Tomb. He is armed with the Fangpyre Staff and possesses no special abilities. Ninjago.com Bio Rank: Warrior Fangdam is Fangtom's muscle sidekick - he is one fast, ferocious Fangpyre. The Fangpyres have to act fast when they bite things to create a new army. Sometimes they get a bit carried away and things happen a little too fast. As it did when Fangdam was bitten by Fang-Suei, who mistook him for a desert slug in the heat of battle. Hence, the two heads. Description He has two heads (apparently due to being bitten by Fang-Suei) and an overall red body, with the exception of his arms and various markings which are white. Appearances Notes *Fangdam suffers from frequent coloring errors in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. A common mistake colors his arms red instead of white, and another error gives him the same torso as Fangtom. And when he does appear with the right arm color, the hands are a grey color. *In the Ultimate Sticker Collection book, it states that Fangdam and Fangtom are brothers. *According to the Ninjago Character Encyclopedia, Fangdam is mute. As a result of this, he's the only Serpentine not to talk in the show, which is ironic, given that he and his brother are the only Serpentine to have two mouths. *Despite being Fangtom's brother, the two siblings are never seen interacting in the show, and neither of them seems to acknowledge their separation following the events of Darkness Shall Rise, possibly indicating the brothers have a fragmented relationship. Gallery 185px-Pic5E5EB875BCADEBB498D40A3062125FAA.png|Fangdam's card art. FIGFangdam.png|Fangdam's minifigure download706416B9B119E2ADFDC5C4EC1AB0114C.jpg|Fangdam on his spinner. MoS40Fangdam.png|Attacking Jamanakai Village 119px-Screen_shot_2012-03-16_at_6_16_13_PM.png|Fangdam in the Serpentine's underground fortress. Again, note the torso colors; specifically, the difference between the torso and leg details. snakescheering.jpg Fangdam44.png|At Doomsday Comix pl:Fangdam Category:Fangpyre Category:Serpentine Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:2012 Category:Warriors Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2015 Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:The Tournament of Elements